The arrival of Bullet!
by DriveMaxUltraDynamoZord
Summary: My attempt at putting Bullet into Demashitaa PowerPuff Girls Z. Nothing more. Feel free to review/comment
1. Chapter 1

PowerPuff Bullet

A fanfic for Demashitaa! PPGZ.

By DriveMaxUltraDynamoZord

Chapter 1 The appearance of Bullet

Kyle, a boy near Momoko, Miyako, and Kaoru's ages, was taking a test with them in Miss Keane's class. He somehow always ended up in their classes, and he could not stop thinking about his incident that day when Blossom had first appeared. Momoko's, Miyako's, and Kaoru's power belts went off, and they realized that they had to go out to save the day again.

Momoko: "Miss Keane! I just remembered! I have a total barfing problem! Now's a time when I have to barf!"

Miyako: "I'll go make sure she doesn't miss the toilet."

Kaoru: "With any luck… I'll go, too! She needs at least two people with her at all times!"

Miss Keane: "Make it quick!"

They all left the room to go out and transform into the PPGZ.

Momoko: "All clear!"

Little did they know, Kyle had followed them, and was hiding behind a nearby vent shaft.

They morphed into the PPGZ, as always, and took off to fight the villain.

Kyle: "I knew it! Every time the PowerPuff Z appeared, they came from the school, and Momoko, Miyako, and *sighs* Kaoru disappear to deal with it, but as Blossom, Bubbles, and Buttercup! I knew it! I always knew it! Good thing I told Miss Keane I had to use the bathroom to follow them."

Blossom: "Look! It's Fuzzy again!"

Fuzzy: "Get out of my territory, de mon da!" He was scaring everyone away.

Buttercup: "Let's beat him before lunch!"

All three: "Not so fast, Fuzzy! The fighting love science legend, PowerPuff Girls Z, is here to kick your butt!"

Fuzzy: "PowerPuff Z, de mon da. If it's a fight you want, it's a fight you get, de mon da!!" He stampeded towards them.

Buttercup: "I got him! HAAAAAA!!!" She also stampeded towards him, and they tackled each other. She lifted Fuzzy up, and threw him. Bubbles then pulled out her HUGE bubble wand.

Bubbles: "Balloon Catcher!!" Fuzzy flew straight into the bubble. Blossom grabbed the bubble, and threw it back towards the forest.

Blossom; "That was way too easy!"

Bubbles: "Yes. That training really has paid off."

Buttercup; "Fuzzy's nothing compared to us, now!"

Bubbles: "Let's get back to school quickly, desu wa!"

Blossom: "Of course.' They flew back.

Miss Keane: "That was relatively quick." They had gotten back to the classroom.

Kyle: "Good! Now will you three get over here and help me with our group project?"

Miyako: "Of course, Kyle-kun!"

Kaoru: "*sighs* Yeah, yeah, we'll be over."

Momoko: "Certainly!"

When they came over, Kyle said, "It feels like I'm doing all the work, you guys."

Momoko: "Sorry!"

Miyako: "Gomennasai!"

Kaoru: "Sure. We're here now, let's get it over with."

Kyle: "Good. Now, I've taken all of the project ideas into consideration. Momoko suggested Super Sentai, Miyako suggested on how well PowerPuff Z are doing, and Kaoru suggested a Martial Arts project. I want to do…" He stopped himself for a second, knowing he didn't want to let on the fact that he knew their secret to them.

Momoko: "Kyle?"

Kyle: "I'm leaning the most towards the Martial Arts project than anything else."

Kaoru: "Then let's do that!"

Miyako: "I really didn't care either way, but I'm glad we have a project idea!"

Momoko: "Aww… Speedor-tachi…"

Kyle: "Super Sentai is cool; I'll give it that…"

Momoko: "It sure is!! Go-Onger is the best one!"

Kyle: "But I wanted something a little more, uh, serious, and people would want to hear about in a presentation. And mine's Gekiranger, even though Go-Onger has my favorite mecha."

Momoko: "What's that?"

Kyle: "Engine-Oh G12."

Momoko: "I know!"

Kaoru: "Ahem… moving AWAY from giant robots of mass destruction, now…"

Miyako: "Yes, I'd like to get on topic, too."

Kyle: "Um, gomen, Kaoru."

Miyako: "That's the first time you said anything Japanese, Kyle-kun!"

Kyle: "I had to say something. Okay. We know where to research this subject, right?"

Momoko: "But Super Sentai has a LOT of martial arts stuff!"

Kyle: "Let's use that as a fun fact, then. Anyway… the library, and internet, NOT Wikipedia, are good resources for these subjects."

Miyako: "Yes. They are, desu wa!"

Kaoru: "True. We'll see what we can dig up."

Kyle: "Me too. And promise me you'll look AND have resources soon."

Momoko: "No problem, Kyle! We'll get it done!"

Kyle: "Arigato!"

Miyako: "He did it again!"

Kyle: "Yes, Bubbles, I noticed."

The school bell rang.

Kyle: "REMEMBER…"

Momoko, Miyako, and Kaoru: "Yes! We'll look for stuff."

Kyle: "See y'all tomorrow then."

Kyle went behind the gate, out of their point of view.

Kyle: "And, thanks to my new power from that day, I can track them down to figure out what really is going on behind the alter egos! It's Bullet time!" He pressed the transform button on his orange and black watch, and he got a orange shirt where it looked like his sleeves were torn off and a black biker vest with no sleeves to go over it. He got bracelets with spikes around his wrists, new orange boots, and neck, and he got a belt that looked like a WWE champion belt. He got the fingerless gloves the PPGZ got, along with sunglasses over his forehead, and his transformation was complete.

Bullet: "Faster than light! Bullet! Now to track them down." He followed after them with his lightning speed.

At Professor Utonium's lab…The professor and his son, Ken, were working on something in the lab relating to Chemical Z, as always. Peach's sensors went off.

Peach: "Black light energy da wan! I sensed one just now, da wan!"

Ken: "Dad, I mean, Professor, should we tell them?"

Professor: "Well, how severe is it, Peach?"

Peach: "I've never felt this energy signature before, da wan!"

Professor: "Strange. Hmm…"

Ken: "Professor?"

Professor: "I'll tell the girls to be on the lookout."

Their belts went off again.

Momoko: "Miyako! Kaoru!"

Miyako: "I know, Momoko-san! This soon?"

Kaoru: "This has never happened before."

Momoko opened the compact.

Professor: "Momoko! Peach has sensed an entirely new energy signature! Head over and pick him up so we can track him down."

Kaoru: "We're on the way, Professor."

Bullet (thinking): "Oh joy! Now they'll be able to track me down, no matter how far away I go! Wait. Maybe I don't have to run away. Maybe I could form some kind of an alliance with them."

Momoko, Miyako, and Kaoru, again, became the PPGZ, and took off towards Professor Utonium's lab.

Buttercup; "We're here, Professor!"

Blossom: "Where's Peach?"

Bubbles: "Peachie-kun!"

Peach; "I'm here, da wan!"

Ken; "Now, take him out to find the new scent."

Peach: "Reday to go, da wan!"

Bubbles: "Good!" They left the lab, and started searching around the city. Peach caught the smell.

Peach: "This way, da wan!" They followed Peach as he trailed the scent to out of Tokyo City. After that, he growled, and started looking around.

Blossom: "We're here!"

Buttercup: "Show yourself!"

Bubbles: "Yeah! Come on!"

Bullet's voice: "As you wish, PowerPuff Z!" Bullet jumped out of a tree, and scared Bubbles away.

Bubbles: "That was too scary!"

Buttercup pulled out her hammer.

Blossom: "Hold on, Buttercup. Who are you, and what do you want?"

Bullet: "Well, funny you should ask. I'm Bullet. I have similar powers that you do. But I have no intention of fighting either of you. Especially…" Bullet turned towards Buttercup. "Buttercup-chan…"

Buttercup: "if you wanted to go out with me, you're out of luck!"

Bubbles: "Your voice sounds familiar, Bullet. Do we know you?"

Bullet; "No. But I know who you three are. Momoko Akatsutsumi, Miyako Gotokuji, and Kaoru Matsubara!"

Blossom; *gasps* "How do you know our names!?" She pulled out her Yo-yo.

Bubbles: "How?" She walked up to Bullet slowly.

Buttercup; "Step away from him, Bubbles!"

Bubbles: "He's not evil! I see it in his eyes!"

Blossom: "Oh fine, then! But to be fair, tell us who YOU are."

Bullet: "Um…" He looked at Bubbles' eyes. Bubbles was smiling.

Bubbles: "Go ahead, Bullet-kun!"

Bullet: "Kyle Kimura. I mean no intention of harming you or anything to that extent, Momoko."

Blossom: "Our group project partner! We can do Bubbles' idea, then!"

Bullet: "Yeah. I guess so…"

Buttercup: "We can't let on any hint of telling the whole city who we are, remember?"

Blossom: "Oh, yeah. My mistake, Kaoru."

Bubbles: "Kyle-kun is Bullet-kun! When did this happen?"

Bullet: "Shortly before you became PowerPuff Z, I guess."

Buttercup: "A new team member! Perfect!"

Peach: "But he has a black aura da wan!"

Bubbles: "But he isn't evil."

Bullet: "You guys have white stuff coming out of you. Does that mean something?"

Peach: "I've got my eyes and nose on you, Bullet!"

Bullet: "I see. Maybe we should uh, talk to this Professor Utonium guy."

Bubbles: "How do you know about him?"

Bullet: "I was spying on you. Gomennasai."

Bubbles: "I forgive you!"

Buttercup: "Don't get into that habit."

Bullet: "Of course, Buttercup-chan!"

Buttercup: "And don't call me Buttercup-chan!"

Bullet: "Okay!!!

Blossom: "And remember, I'm leader."

Bullet: "How could I forget that? In Super Sentai, red's always later!"

Blossom; "Someone finally gets it!"

Buttercup: "Ugh…"

End of Part 1. Will Bullet be accepted into the team? Find out on the next chapter!


	2. Chapter 2

DriveMaxUltraDynamoZord bringing another chapter of Bullet's Arrival!

Chapter 2: Mojo Jojo! Mojo.

The PowerPuff Girls Z have now taken Bullet to the lab.

Blossom: "We're back, Professor!"

Professor Utonium: "Hi, girls. And… who's this?"

Buttercup: "Bullet. Our newest team member."

Bullet: "Professor Utonium! YOU gave me my powers!"

Ken: "No. I did."

Bullet: "Huh?"

Ken: "It's a long story…"

Professor Utonium: "It all started one day when I and Ken were experimenting on Chemical X. Peach dropped daifuku into it, and it had changed into a new substance, Chemical Z. The weather had gone absolutely haywire!"

Ken: "Then I shot the Chemical Z at the top of the mountain, and it shot out these black and white lights. The white lights hit Momoko, Miyako, and Kaoru, and the villains were created from the black lights."

Bullet: "But… I'm not a villain, and I got hit by a black light."

Bubbles: "Like Taka-chan."

Bullet: "Taka-chan?"

Buttercup: "Long story. She'll tell you when she feels its fine."

Blossom: "So, how long until Bullet's accepted?"

Peach: "He has a black light. I'm suspicious, da wan!"

Professor: "I can see that, Peach, but the girls trust him, so, I trust them."

Ken: "They haven't been wrong about this kind of thing before. Whatever they say."

Peach: "Grrrr…. Wan! Wan!"

Professor: "Peach?"

Peach: "It's Mojo again, da wan!"

Bullet: "Time for PowerPuff Z to kick some ass!" (Author's note: I might want to make this rated T or K+ now. How do I do that?)

Blossom: "Let's go!" Blossom, Bubbles, and Buttercup flew out, and Bullet was flying behind them, ricocheting around like a bullet hitting things as he flew.

Buttercup: "Show off."

Bullet: "Flying is fun! Woohoo!!!!"

Bubbles was smiling seeing him fly around.

They saw Mojo in his Mojo Robo terrorizing some citizens.

Mojo: "I will take over the world, Mojo! Forget trying to bring Him back to life Mojo!!"

Blossom: "Mojo! Stop terrorizing the city!"

All three PowerPuff Girls including Bullet pose, and yell, "Fighting Love Science Legend! PowerPuff Girls Z!"

Mojo, noticing Bullet, got confused.

Mojo: "Aren't you a boy, Mojo?"

Bullet: "Yes!!"

Mojo: "I thought so, Mojo." He attacked them, and Bullet sped towards the Mojo Robo, and kicked it into the sky. It landed on the ground, and shot Mojo out of the cockpit.

Buttercup: "Holy crap!" Bullet had moved so fast, not even she could keep track of him.

Bullet: "What'd you think, Buttercup?"

Buttercup: "Decent job."

Bullet: "Oh well."

Mojo: "I will kill you for that, Mojo! Mojo Punch!" He sent a barrage of punches at Bullet. Bullet caught both of Mojo's fists, then kneed Mojo. He keeled over.

Bubbles picked up Mojo, then punched him. Blossom then used her Yo-yo to lasso him up. Buttercup summoned her hammer.

Buttercup: "Swing Sonic!!" When she swung it, a laser came out, and sent Mojo flying a few feet.

Mojo brought his hands together, and then generated a blue energy ball, shooting rocks out at them. Bullet dodged each one effortlessly, and the girls had no trouble either.

Mojo: "I have had enough of you guys, Mojo!" He charged.

Bullet: "Hmph." He gut-punched Mojo, then Buttercup used her hammer to bat Mojo away.

Mojo: "CURSE YOU!!!!! I won't forget this, Mojo!!!!"

Blossom: "We beat him again!"

Bullet: "Are all of your enemies this easy?"

Bubbles: "Not really. Why?"

Bullet: "Cause that was easy."

End. Bullet has entered his first fight. How will his next fights go? Find out later.


End file.
